


petty fights and late night kisses

by march_flowers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: Changbin and Minho rarely ever fought. If they did, it was settled shortly after it arose. That's how they worked; there was never any lasting anger between them at the end of the day.Tonight was no different. After all..Minho could never stay mad at his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	petty fights and late night kisses

Changbin and Minho got into a fight.  
  
It was stupid and petty- their exhaustion from their busy schedules of dancing and producing for hours making them irritable and snappy, little things like _Changbin I swear if you put your cold feet on me again-_ causing them to bubble into angry voices and less than ideal attitudes.  
  
Minho had climbed out of bed by the end of it all and settled himself in the kitchen with a fresh cup of hot tea, leaving Changbin and their kitty, Koonie, alone in the bedroom. He was angry and moping; he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to the muscular boy and fall asleep beside him, but his soured mood wouldn't allow for that now.  
  
It was normal for couples to fight, they both knew that, but Changbin always hated how he felt afterwards- he hated making Minho upset, because he knew how long the older could hold a grudge, and the looming threat of one being held against him made his heart squeeze a little painfully in his chest.  
  
He _really_ hated making him upset.  
  
He sighed as he laid in bed, his own soured mood quickly fading now that the fight was over, leaving him more saddened than he expected. It was rare for he and the dancer to fight- they always managed to work through a problem fairly quickly, but it seemed tonight was different.

He didn't want to go to sleep feeling alone and Minho angry, and now was the time to fix it. They were left to their own devices long enough.  
  
Minho sat alone at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around the lukewarm mug in his hands as he stared pensively into the dark liquid. It was quiet, the soft _tik tok_ of the clock on the wall opposite of him being the only sound he really heard.  
  
He sat there even after he finished his tea, mug now empty and rinsed, discarded in the sink waiting to be washed as he settled in the same spot. It was only a few minutes later that he felt something soft and fluffy brush against his ankle, feeling the constant rumble of the cat's pleased purrs against him as he reached down to pet Koonie, though his eyes caught a small note rolled up beneath her collar.  
  
_Weird. Did Changbin write this..?_

He pulled it free and gave the kitten one last scratch on the head before unrolling the paper, eyes scanning over each word slowly.  
  
  
_I'm sorry for upsetting you, hyung. Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I have to take it out on you- you didn't do anything wrong.  
I love you._

~~_kiss?_ ~~

_hug?_

_\- Changbin, your dumb boyfriend_  


The corners of his mouth turned upward, just slightly before he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind and a face burrow into his neck. Changbin must've snuck in when he was reading.

"'m sorry." Changbin mumbled against his neck, holding him a little tighter as be closed his eyes.

Minho lifted a hand to gently pat the arms arapped around him, leaning back into both the chair and warm body leaning against his shoulders. "You should be."

Changbin nodded slow, blindly reaching for one of Minho's hands to hold, Minho meeting him halfway and lacing their fingers together. "I am. I love you lots." He squeezed their linked hands and left a light peck against his neck.

Why was he mad again?

The older of the pair smiled a little bit to himself, turning toward Changbin to give him a soft peck in return, lifting his other hand to gently comb through dark locks.

"I love you too, dummy." He replies, tone fond and maybe just a little teasing as he spoke. He really couldn't stay mad at Changbin long.

After a little more hugging and a few more mumbled _sorrys_ and _I forgive yous,_ the couple found themselves wrapped up in each other's limbs beneath the blankets once more.

Legs were tangled together and Minho's face tucked into Changbin's neck, Changbin's muscular arms wrapped around his waist almost protectively.

Changbin pressed a kiss to Minho's head, and the older lifted his head to look at his boyfriend with soft, fond yet sleepy eyes, cupping his cheeks gently with his hands. "If you want a kiss, just say so." He giggled.

"Please? Kiss?" Changbin pouted, lips stuck out and eyes big and pleading like a little kid begging their parents for their favorite candy from the store, hugging Minho just a little tighter against his chest, and Minho couldn't resist squishing his cheeks and leaning in to kiss that pout away, as cute as it was. "Of course, baby."

They shared a few kisses before they finally settled down to sleep, Koonie curling up against Changbin's back as sleep began to pull them under now that sour moods had been lifted and affections had been exchanged.

Just like always, they worked through their anger and their issues, fixing mistakes and reaffirming their love for each other with hushed words and gentle kisses in their darkened bedroom.

After all, Minho couldn't stay mad at his baby.


End file.
